Apagón
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred y Arthur son una pareja gay con ciertos problemas económicos, con lo cual, les cortan la luz, pero Jones, siempre astuto, usará el apagón para algo más que para sólo quejarse del frío. Dedicado a Tobi-kun y Ame-no-Uzume. USxUK, Lemon.


Fic dedicado a la pequeña semanita del sexo que tendré, debo más, no se preocupen :D

**Dedicado: **A Tobi-kun y Ame-no-Uzume, no especificaron que trama querían exactamente, sólo que fuera lemon, aquí está :3  
**Pareja**: AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Lemon, pobreza xD.

No eran millonarios, no nadaban en dinero, es más, Alfred era un vago -no literalmente claro, tenía algo parecido a una casa- pero era demasiado holgazán, y por problemas con su familia no había terminado los estudios, en cambio Arthur, quizás era un genio, pero la rebeldía de la que gozó cuando era adolescente le llevó a malos caminos, malos pasos que ahora deseaba olvidar, incluso creía que la homosexualidad en la que se vio envuelto se debía a este hecho. Aunque nunca ha tenido sexo gay.

Pero con él era un tanto diferente, con él era algo especial.

–¡Que apagues la calefacción maldito! –gritaba colérico el británico.

–¡Nooo, noooo~! –rodaba el chico con una manta eléctrica, que le proporcionaba calor estando al lado del calefactor. –¡Moriré Arthur, seré un cubito de hielo y… y luego seré como un cavernícola y estaré en el 2070 y me enamoraré de otro cejón por allí! ¿no quieres eso verdad? ¡deja que el calor me mantenga con vida! –

Arthur lo miró con ojos amenazantes, al menos hubiera deseado una excusa más decente que eso, más planeada y no tan estadounidense, con todo y sus seres congelados. Quitó el enchufe casi como un vil villano y Alfred gritó melodramáticamente, quejándose del frío y rodando en el piso para ver si así le entraba calor.

–¡Eres una bestia Arthur, te morirás malo y feo y tus cejas crecerán el triple! –bufó en un berrinche el muchacho de diecinueve años.

–¡Al menos no derrocho todo nuestro maldito dinero en la cuenta de luz, ni comprando comida chatarra! –

–¡Es cosa de supervivencia Artie, con tus scones muero!–

–¡Maldito, ya te la vas a ver! –susurró mientras se arrojaba contra el menor, quien miró la escena del inglés abalanzándose hacía él casi como si el anglosajón hubiera querido decir:

"Hazme tuyo, oh inteligente y muy genial Alfred, eres mi héroe, puedes gastar toda la luz que quieras"

Pero no, el británico iba a la carótida, directo a matarlo, pero algo pasa, la lámpara sobre ellos empiezan a parpadear, y luego, de pronto, todo queda oscuro.

Y el primero en hablar es Kirkland.

–Alfred...–

–¿Dime Artie de mi corazón?–sonrió en la oscuridad que se propagaba en la sala donde estaba el pequeño living.

–¿Pagaste la puta cuenta de luz?–susurró queriendo asesinar a Jones.

–Sure! ¿qué tipo de persona sería si no pago las cuentas de mi hermosa princesa?–

–Vete a la mierda Jones...–susurró acido cruzándose de brazos.

Y pasaron segundos en silencio hasta que Alfred empezó a quejarse del diabólico e insensible frío que hacía, que Arthur era malo -y frío, valga la redundancia-, que si le hubiera dejado tener la calefacción prendida la historia sería diferente, quizás estuvieran con la casita un poco más calentita, Arthur rodaba los ojos, sólo quería que se callara.

–Me muero de frío Artie...–

El inglés lo miraba al lado de él en el sillón, apartó la vista de inmediato.

–Y tengo una idea para poder calentarnos... –

Por eso y la cara del americano que difícilmente distinguía la había apartado, quizás fue demasiado lento.

El americano posó una mano suavemente en la tela del pantalón, el inglés miró entre la oscuridad a la figura que se escurría entre sus pantalones, dio unas suaves quejas entre respingos algo gastados en una voz ronca, pero ya era costumbre que el americano lo endureciera con su mano, protestó un poco para aparentar normalidad apretando las piernas y los labios, sujetando su pantalón, no quería gemir, lo avergonzaba, pero luego se dejó hacer, la oscuridad hacía que sintiera las cosas de una forma diferente.

Las manos eran grandes y se enrollaban en su pene, las piernas le tiritan un poco y se muerde los labios ocultando ruiditos cuando siente uno de los dedos en los testículos, otro en la punta, está pegajoso, se sonroja cuando frota suavemente, esta vez es su espalda la que sufrió el estremecimiento ante la mano que se movía, arriba y abajo, como una penetración, sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos, la sangre le llena más el pene duro, la sombra arroja suspiros calientes, las mejillas se le sonrojan, Alfred también se estaba tocando, lo siente por el sonido del cierre deslizándose y los suaves jadeos.

Odiaba escuchar a Alfred jadear murmurando su nombre de manera sublimemente erótica, sentía que perdería la cordura, que dejaría que le hiciera cualquier cosa si se lo pidiera, siente otro movimiento, la mano se aparta, a apenas distingue la sombra oscura que ahora se posa en sus caderas, las manos van directamente a la cabeza del americano, siente la lengua húmeda y pegajosa lamiendo su falo, chupando la punta, acariciando debajo de la camisa los pezones, estaba yendo muy rápido, el corazón le late descontrolado.

Es demasiado, las piernas se remueven mientras flexiona los dedos de los pies ante cada oleada de placer y con su propia mano se tapa la boca sintiendo que la temperatura de la cara le envuelve por completo el rostro. Se siente un tanto insatisfecho, porque siempre llegan hasta allí, en realidad, él mismo obliga a que Jones llegue hasta allí, no quiere confundirse, mucho menos comprometerse.

–Mnngh… s-saca la b-boca… m-e…–el estadounidense le miró curioso, apenas se distinguía su rostro pero Arthur escuchó una risa pequeña sintiendo una lamida desde los testículos, y luego, chupando la punta con morbo, empujando la lengua en el pequeño agujero del que escurría el líquido seminal.

Y la boca sube y baja, hace presión con las mejillas, comprime con fuerza el miembro, lo apresa de manera tortuosa, Arthur lanza gemidos en suaves gruñidos de enfado, ese chico podía ser un maldito si se lo proponía, el sudor le recorre el cuerpo, uno que se enfría con el extraño clima que reinaba allí, los pezones comprimiéndose por las yemas de los dedos estadounidenses, el americano no pierde tiempo, Arthur no aguanta, trata de mover su cadera y alejar su pene de allí, pero no puede, un estimulo más y se observa jadeando como un animal mientras siente los espasmos del orgasmo abrazar su tambaleante cuerpo y la esperma bajar por la lengua del americano, quien se relame con morbo.

–S-Siempre haces lo que deseas…–gruñó algo molesto.

Siente la risa del muchacho, y vuelve a perderlo de vista, el frío empieza a embargar su cuerpo algo desordenado por las manos traviesas de Alfred, la camisa subida más arriba del ombligo y los pantalones cayendo hasta los muslos, los calzoncillos lo suficientemente alejados para tener una vista general de lo que antes era un miembro erecto.

–No siempre, pero… esta vez creo que será así…–susurró el americano tumbando al inglés en el pequeño sillón, la punta de la cabeza le quedaba levantada a Kirkland casi como si estuviera en una cama sujetado por un almohada gracias a uno de los costados del sillón.

Y siente la mano bajar por sus nalgas no sin antes apretarlas un poco, remueve las piernas y empuja el cuerpo que se posa posesivamente arriba, levantando la rodilla, sintiendo la dureza del norteamericano y un sutil jadeo atrapar sus labios cuando choca allí, rezonga un poco, sería un tanto egoísta no dejarlo, abre las piernas, recibiendo un beso de gratitud del americano, y el primer dedo se inserta siendo deslizado por la misma esencia del inglés, quien abraza con fuerza la espalda y los hombros de su contrario, forcejando en el beso mientras la húmeda lengua de Jones se cuela con hambre a su boca, siente el circulo que forma Jones en sus paredes anales con sus dedos y las mejillas rebozan de un rojo incluso más profundo que antes. El frío para ambos dejó de importar, la luz dejó de importar, porque las caricias, incluso torpes para ellos se guiaban por el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro.

–Es más estrecho de como me lo imaginaba…– susurró suavemente metiendo el segundo, presionando con fuerza hacia adentro y afuera, sintiendo la delgada cadera del inglés removerse mientras abría más las piernas hacia los costados y gemía prolongadamente.

–¡N-No quiero saber ese t-tipo de cosas i-idiot! –

–S-Suenas tan vi-virgen Artie…–

–S-Shit, he t-tenido más sexo de lo que tendr-ás ahha… en t-toda tu fucking life, só-lo que ahh! n-o con algo dentro, no s-exo gay…–

–Mírate… –susurró acariciando el miembro del inglés haciéndolo soltar otro agudo gemido. –Te pones du-duro que te lo hagan así, por atrás… más fuerte…–presiona más dentro los dedos haciendo que inglés apretara los ojos con desesperación mientras apenas hablaba por las extrañas corrientes eléctricas que sentía.

Y es que ese jodido americano tenía razón, el dolor había pasado, las estimulaciones dentro de su interior le hacían mover involuntariamente su pelvis, lo necesitaba dentro, duro, masajeando esa zona tan inexplorada con su miembro, quería que Alfred lo rompiera en dos, junta sus caderas un poco más y dirige su mano hacia el bulto del americano, produciéndole un jadeo que se desvanece por el roce de labios.

–Yo también te deseo y te amo Artie…–no llevaba todo ese tiempo junto a Kirkland para no predecir que significaban esos movimientos.

Tomó la manta que había dejado hace unos momentos atrás cubriéndolos a ambos mientras la oscuridad hacia vislumbrar una pequeña y tierna sonrisita llena de amor del americano al inglés, quien aprieta con fuerza los labios cuando los dedos son removidos y siente el grueso glande del pene abrirse paso entre sus nalgas.

–¡M-Maldita sea ahhhg e-es mng g-grande, t-an d-duro! –

–No te tenses Arthur, tardará m-más en entrar, deja que lo meta…–

Y el chico se relaja, la dilatación es placentera y a la vez dolorosa, un empujón suave y toda la extensión está dentro mientras las respiraciones sofocadas se encuentran en un agradable movimiento empezando a moverse, de arriba abajo, más fuerte, más duro e intenso, las palabras salen con morbosidad cuando el inglés empieza a perder la caballerosidad al escalofrío que le produce el golpe constante, que apenas lo deja respirar, más cuando lo hace gritar como una animal en celo al llegar a la próstata.

–A-All-í m-mald-ita sea A-Alfred, pa-párteme c-como si fuera e-el final…–

–¿M-Me dejar-ás comer hamburguesas si lo h-ahago ahh? –

–¡Es-o ahhhh ahh ahh j-joder, así, má-s adentro… oohh good, du-duro, profundo! – ni las hamburguesas de Jones podrían arruinar ese momento.

Y ambos acabaron, entre unas cuantas arremetidas más, el menor eyaculó dentro del inglés, haciendo que este gozara como un demente, tibio y placentero, apretando las nalgas alrededor de ese miembro, y él mismo se corre segundos después, sintiendo el siguiente orgasmo en su miembro. Lo siguiente que supo Arthur a la mañana siguiente, es que no lo hicieron ni una ni dos, sino cuatro veces, que caminaba "gracioso" y que efectivamente seguía sin luz, Alfred no pagó la maldita cuenta.

Pero por ahora, sólo por ahora, lo dejará pasar, ya que tiene que admitirlo, el pago que le dio anoche Jones fue uno por el que hubiera pagado incluso más de un millón.

**N.A: **Y así con la semana del lemon, mucho PWP sin sentido, ahora atenderé los pedidos, aún pueden pedir fic lemon, con lo que sea que se les ocurra, el siguiente será uno donde son estudiantes, pero habrá algo diferente, ya sabrán, por ahora tengo estos:

* Lemon USxUK adolescentes.  
* Lemon USxUK en la ducha.  
* Lemon USxUK en el mundo 2P!.  
* Lemon USxUK los dos como demonios.  
* Lemon USxUK muy meloso.

NekoSan20196, si quieres que te haga el fic explícame como va esa pareja, no la conozco D:, y Yumi-chaan, dame una trama, ¿o la quieres opcional?, pregunto de aquí porque no puedo responder MP, y por cierto, si estás allí te extraño Mari. También pido ayuda a todos con el mundo 2P, con suerte sé que los personajes dan miedo, eso nada más y que viva la porno USxUK! :D


End file.
